Warmness On The Soul
by Vengeance FoREVer
Summary: Jeff Hardy finally returns to the WWE and is looking ahead. While on his journey back to the WWE, he stumbles upon an old rival, CM Punk, whom apologized to him for their troubled past. Jeff takes that apology as an offer to start a new friendship, which of course, he doesn't refuse. Did he make the right decision to listen to his insticts or did he completely mess up?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story here! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 _ **Jeff's POV**_

I walked down the hallways backstage after my highly anticipated return to the WWE. My first match in years was against Seth Rollins, which I successfully won. So far, everyone was glad to see that I was back. On my way to the locker room, I was greeted by old and new faces. It felt good to be back.

Once I was in the locker room, I met eyes none other than CM Punk, my past on-screen (possibly off screen) enemy.

"Welcome back," he said, putting his ring gear in his bag.

He cleaned his look up quite a bit, sporting shorter hair. It looked...good. Great actually.

I picked up my backpack and said, "Thanks for welcoming me back."

It definitely felt a little awkward if I had to admit it. How long has it been, six or seven years? That was a pretty long while back.

"No problem, Hardy." he said, looking up at me. "You did good out there. You really kicked Rollins' ass."

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly. He was complementing me, how am I supposed to react? With awkwardness that is!

"We have a match as tag team partners tomorrow. You think we can cool off and mingle? Straighten out the past? I was sort of a dick back then, so I'd like to apologize. What do you say?" He rambled on and on.

I took off my armbands and looked over at him. "It's cool, it's not like your words killed me. We can settle our differences and look forward. We'll kick some butt while in the process as a bonus."

His words from the past kinda hurt me, but I can hopefully get over it. His apology seemed sincere, so I might as well forgive him and hopefully put the past behind.

"So, in order to settle things, wanna hang out?" he asked, what seems like hope in his eyes.

"Uh, sure. Just let me shower first." I said, kicking my shoes off.

"Okay, then. Meet me at catering!" he said before exiting the locker room.

This better not be a trap...

Once I was done showering, I put on some new clothes. Just as I was putting my shoes on, my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it to see that it was my brother Matt.

"Hello?" I asked once I answered the phone.

"Hey Jeff. How was your first day back?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"It was pretty awesome. When are you gonna return?" I said proudly.

"Soon...So, did you meet anyone new?" He asked, cheekiness in his voice.

"Yeah. Lots of new people." I said.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked, cheekiness still in his voice.

"Yep. Punk talked to me and complemented my in ring ability. He also apologized for the past and I forgave him." I stated.

"What?! That jerk called you all those terrible names and you decide to forgive him?! What the hell?!" He yelled.

"He apologized and it seemed sincere! I know he was serious." I said with a sigh.

"How can you believe him, Jeff!" He yelled.

"Ugh, you know what? I'm hanging up. Goodbye Matt!" I said, frustrated.

He seemed kinda right, but I'm a grown man that can make his own damn decisions. If I get betrayed, than that's my own fault.

After that terrible phone call, I decided to go to catering, the place where I was meeting Phil. Once there, I saw Phil and a couple of others sitting at a table.

I grabbed a water bottle and made my way to his table.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Jeff." said Phil, tapping the seat next to his. "You can sit here if you like."

I obeyed. Sitting across from me was my old friend, John Morrison.

"You guys are friends now, that's awesome." said John, grinning.

"Don't get too excited there, Morrison. You'll choke." said Phil before taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"I will not choke, trust me." John replied before taking a bite of his sandwich.

We chatted for a while before being approached by the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose and a petite Diva by the name of AJ Lee, more calm and sane expressions than their characters.

"Hello, Jeff. My name's AJ. It's so nice to meet you! I'm such a huge fan." she rambled on before being interrupted by Dean.

"Sorry for her rambling. My name's Dean. It's a huge pleasure to meet you." Dean said, extending his arm to shake my hand. Of course, I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Same to you, AJ." I said, putting on the brightest smile I've ever shown.

AJ smiled as well and said, "It's a HUGE, HUGE honor to meet you!"

Before I knew it, she practically threw herself at me, hugging me as tight as she could.

"Okay, AJ. I think you've sucked all the life out of him with that life threatening hug. That's enough for today." said Dean with a chuckle, pulling AJ off of me. She simply pouted.

"It was nice meeting you!" said AJ with a wide grin before Dean grabbed her hand and led her out, mumbling a 'nice meeting you' as well.

"You have a fangirl! Aw, more fans for Jeff!" said Phil with a chuckle. John chuckled as well.

"Yeah...well, at least I have fans." I said with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

"Touché." Phil said, raising his arms up in defeat.

 **Anyways, this is my first story on this site! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Don't hesitate to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this is a SLASH fic, but it starts out as friendship. Anyways, here is the second chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 ** _Jeff's POV_**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused to why Phil was standing at my doorway. Interrupting my beauty sleep...

"I wanted to hang out with you." Phil said with a grin.

"This early? It's like 8 AM." I whined.

He chuckled and said, "We have work to do today. Remember? I just thought we could grab some breakfast before the tapings, sleepy head."

I whined and said, "But I'm tired."

"Aw, I'm sorry...You still have to go, though." Phil said with a smirk. I groaned and punched his arm playfully.

"Why must my life be so difficult?" I asked myself.

"I dunno, but can you invite me into your small hotel room." He asked.

"My hotel room is pretty comfy, thank you very much." I corrected him. "But yeah, you can come in."

"Thank you." He said as I stepped out of the way in order for him to enter my decently comfortable room.

"No problem, you bastard." I muttered.

Thankfully, he didn't catch what I said. What I said wasn't even that loud...

"Nice place ya got here, although it reeks of Jeff Hardy." Phil said.

"Hey! All have you know, my room smells fabulous." I muttered in defense.

"I was just kidding!" Phil said, raising his arms in defeat. "But your room is nice looking." Kinda like you...

"Ha, thanks." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Phil chuckled before putting an arm around my shoulder. "Anyways, you should take a shower. You kinda smell."

"Yeah, yeah." I said glumly. "I will."

"Have fun in there!" Phil said jokingly as I walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I will!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

 _A Few Hours Later:_

"Okay. Let's talk some strategy." Phil said. "Today, you'll go in first because your return is pretty major."

I just nodded, bored. "Okay then, what next?"

"I'll do some basic moves, tag you in. You'll do some basic moves too. Once your opponent is down, get on the top ropes and hit 'em with a Swanton Bomb. Then you'll tag me and I'll hit 'em with a Go To Sleep. And Boom! We win." He said proudly.

"What if the plan backfires?" I asked.

"Uh, we're planned to win so..." Phil's voice drifted off. "...We'll just wing it."

I nodded. Planning things as tag team partners seemed a little new, but we'll eventually catch on. Even after what happened the last time we teamed up. I took in an opportunity to use my trickery and it worked. Maybe I can joke around again today?...

I smirked at the thought. "Will you be able to trust me in the ring? Oh, y'know, after that hilarious scene we caused a few years ago."

Phil crossed his arms over his chest. "I could trust you, if you don't do that again. Don't impersonate me. Ever."

"I'll try not to."

We talked for a little while before heading to the gorilla area. I felt a rush of excitement fill my body.

Once my theme song "No More Words" started playing, I ran out to make my way to the ring. Yes, we were entering separately.

"Who will Jeff Hardy's tag team partner be?" said Jerry "The King" Lawler excitingly.

Before his question could be answered, Phil's theme song "Cult Of Personality" started to play. Out he came, earning a mix of reactions.

"It's CM Punk!" said Michael Cole.

He smirked as he made his way to the ring. I just stood in the ring proudly.

Once he was in the ring, The Usos' music started playing.

This is going to be a fun match.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 _ **Jeff's POV.**_

 _Flashback:_

 _We talked for a little while before heading to the gorilla area. I felt a rush of excitement fill my body._

 _Once my theme song "No More Words" started playing, I ran out to make my way to the ring. Yes, we were entering separately._

 _"Who will Jeff Hardy's tag team partner be?" said Jerry "The King" Lawler excitingly._

 _Before his question could be answered, Phil's theme song "Cult Of Personality" started to play. Out he came, earning a mix of reactions._

 _"It's CM Punk!" said Michael Cole._

 _He smirked as he made his way to the ring. I just stood in the ring proudly._

 _Once he was in the ring, The Usos' music started playing._

 _This is going to be a fun match._

 _End of Flashback._

Once The Usos were in the ring, the bell rang and the match started. Phil went first and threw a few punches. It didn't effect Jey too much. Then Phil went a little more rough and threw a few kicks.

"Go Punk!" I yelled with excitement.

He winked and tagged me in while Jey was still down.

I quickly went in and got on the top turnbuckle.

"What's Jeff Hardy doing?" Jerry Lawler asked.

I delivered a perfect Swanton Bomb. I went for the cover, but Jey kicked out at two.

"Come on Jey!" yelled Jimmy.

Before I knew it, Jey quickly tagged in Jimmy.

Jimmy launched at me, but I dodged his kicks and punches. I punched and kicked him as well. He struggled to stand up. I ran towards Phil and tagged him in.

Once Phil was in, he got a hold of Jimmy and hit him with a Go To Sleep. He went for the cover. The ref counted to three and we won!

"Cult Of Personality" blared through the whole arena.

I quickly went into the ring, a smile on my face.

The ref raised our arms in victory. Another win felt good.

Fans cheered before being interrupted by Seth Rollins' theme song.

"Another win for Jeff Hardy." Seth said, sounding bored and sarcastic. "Hooray."

I raised a brow and grabbed a microphone. "What? Are you mad that you haven't won a match since I returned?"

"I will win a match against you! For sure." He yelled. "Before the draft!"

"Fine. It's on!" I simply said before dropping the microphone.

Fans cheered, excited to see where this rivalry was going. Seth simply walked out, mad in every possible way.

Once Phil and I were backstage, AJ congratulated us for our victory. Of course, Dean was with her.

"You guys were awesome out there!" She squealed in excitement.

Dean chuckled and said, "Yeah. I can't wait 'til you beat Seth's ass again."

"Shut up, Dean." said Seth, coming up to us out of nowhere.

"What brings you here?" Phil asked.

"I dunno. I have no one to talk to." Seth replied.

"You came to the right place. As long as you don't cause any trouble, we're fine with you here." said Phil.

"That's just my character. I come in peace." Seth said.

AJ smiled and hugged Dean. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Seth said. "Wait a minute, you're dating Dean?"

AJ nodded and said, "Yeah. You didn't know?"

Seth shook his head. "Nope."

"I already knew that and I'm new here." I said.

"Wow, you're late." said Phil. "Jeffro here is catching up here quickly."

Wow, my nickname. That was quick.

We all chatted a little more before heading to our hotel rooms. Man, I was tired after that match. I rested for a little while, thinking about what was store in my future. It was going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 is here! As always, enjoy!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 ** _Jeff's POV_**

I went to bed relatively early. I was thinking about my future, then all of a sudden I was asleep. I heard my phone ring, which was the most annoying thing to wake up to, besides an alarm. I picked it up with a groan, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said tiredly, quite annoyed.

"Hey, Jeff." said what sounded like my brother Matt.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you." said Matt. "Do you not wanna talk to your own brother?"

"After what you said? I don't think so." I grumbled.

"Jeff, It's just a bad move to befriend a guy like Punk." Matt said with a sigh. "It's stupid. Idiotic even."

"Matt, I can make my own decisions. I don't know how many times I've told you this." I said angrily. "It's three in the morning, fuck off."

"Fine. Let's see what'll happen when you come to me with tears in your eyes." Matt said angrily before hanging up.

I groaned loudly, pulling on my hair. Life was definitely going to be frustrating.

 _A few hours later:_

Since today was more of a free day, I stayed in bed for hours. I woke up at around 12 noon, which was a little later than the time I normally woke up at. My body was pretty sore, considering all the wrestling I did the previous day. I heard my phone ring loudly. It sure was annoying too. I picked it up, seeing it was Phil calling.

"Hello?" I mumbled quietly.

"Hey, Jeff." Phil said. "What're you up to?"

"I just woke up, so nothing." I said. "You?"

Phil chuckled quietly. "Eh, just chilling here. By the way, if I may ask, why'd you wake up so late?"

"I was tired. Long day, y'know." I said, walking down the hallway of my hotel room.

"Oh...I was wondering if you were free today. We could probably hang out and catch up. What do you think?" Phil asked.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." I replied with a smile.

"Great!" Phil said. "Just meet me at my hotel room. Second floor, first room to the right."

"Okay, then. Meet you there!" I said, excited, but managing to keep my cool.

I hung up my phone and smiled.

 _1 hour later:_

I knocked on the door of Phil's hotel room, feeling a bit nervous. I ran a hand through my hair, which was still a little wet from my shower. I knocked a few more times, still no luck. Maybe he cancelled? I sighed. I was _not_ giving up. I turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, the door opened. I made my way into his room, checking my surroundings.

"Phil?" I said, concerned. "Where are you?"

I walked over to what seemed like his room, and turned the doorknob. What I saw was quite pleasant, a sight that would make women swoon. It was Phil fresh out of a shower, with nothing but a towel on.

"Jeff?" Phil said, confused. "How'd you get in?"

"Uh..." I started, nervous. "Your door was opened."

"Really?" Phil said, surprised. "Holy shit, I could have gotten robbed."

"Well, I think I should get out." I said awkwardly. "And, uh, let you change into some clothes."

I walked out awkwardly, closing the door behind me. I leaned on the wall and sighed. _I just had to walk in on him! Why didn't I just stay out and wait like any other normal person?_

Well, today isn't going as I planned. I just hope it doesn't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE._**

 ** _Jeff's POV_**

Flashback:

 _I knocked on the door of Phil's hotel room, feeling a bit nervous. I ran a hand through my hair, which was still a little wet from my shower. I knocked a few more times, still no luck. Maybe he cancelled? I sighed. I was not giving up. I turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, the door opened. I made my way into his room, checking my surroundings._

 _"Phil?" I said, concerned. "Where are you?"_

 _I walked over to what seemed like his room, and turned the doorknob. What I saw was quite pleasant, a sight that would make women swoon. It was Phil fresh out of a shower, with nothing but a towel on._

 _"Jeff?" Phil said, confused. "How'd you get in?"_

 _"Uh..." I started, nervous. "Your door was opened."_

 _"Really?" Phil said, surprised. "Holy shit, I could have gotten robbed."_

 _"Well, I think I should get out." I said awkwardly. "And, uh, let you change into some clothes."_

 _I walked out awkwardly, closing the door behind me. I leaned on the wall and sighed. I just had to walk in on him! Why didn't I just stay out and wait like any other normal person?_

 _Well, today isn't going as I planned. I just hope it doesn't get any worse._

End of Flashback:

Yeah, I felt awkward after what just happened. God, what was I thinking. Going in there like it's my own house? Sure, it was a sight to surely make me weak to my knees, but it wasn't intended to happen. If I stayed out and waited, like any new friend would, I would have not been in this awkward situation, no matter how good looking it was! Sitting on his couch did not help either. I heard Phil's bedroom door open, which meant I had to face him.

"Jeff," Phil said as he approached me. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He's sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I walked in on him, for Pete's sake!

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I should have waited outside." I said, looking down in shame. I must have spoiled our friendship...

Phil sat down and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Jeff, it's fine. We're basically exposed to each other at work. There's no need to worry or apologize."

"But I-" I attempted to say, but was cut off.

"It's fine, really." Phil said, looking at me straight in the eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You were almost naked, dammit. I did do something wrong!" I whispered. "I could have seen your freaking privates."

"So what? Did you not wanna see me almost naked?" Phil said with a smirk. "Did you not wanna see what was under that thin towel?"

I bit my lip, annoyed. "Are we gonna hang out, like you said, or not?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Phil said, grabbing whatever he needed off the table near us. "You still gotta answer my questions though."

"Those are some hard questions." I said with a grin. "Hard, get it?"

"You've got some jokes, huh?" Phil said. "I could do way better."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged him. "Why don't you tell me some, since you're so much better at it."

"You may wanna sit down for a second because I'm about to show you whose boss!" Phil said, taking the challenge.

Yeah, that happened. We stood their telling cheesy jokes and puns to each other for at least five minutes. Let's just say we both won because we both realized what we were doing was ridiculous and decided to draw.

Once the joke telling was over, we headed out of his room and to the parking lot.

"So," I started once we were outside. "Which car are we going in? Mine or yours?"

"Let's go in mine," Phil insisted. "I invited you, so stay in your comfort zone. I got it."

Yes, I went onto CM Punk's car. Yes, it was pretty great. Yes it was indeed.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! It's a bit different from the other chapters. I listened to "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward for inspiration. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 _ **Jeff's POV**_

We made our way towards a pizzeria, which was a good choice of place to hang out in. There we saw a few of our friends.

"Hey guys." said Phil as he made his way to their table. I followed behind him.

I looked around for a moment and saw my old weakness, the thing that started all the problems in my life: Beer. Actually, a whole damn bar! A bar in a fucking pizzeria! Yes, I've learned clear things off with drugs and alcohol. Yes, it is pretty tempting, but I can handle it. Although the bar was really unexpected...

"Hey, uh, Jeff, are you gonna sit down?" asked John (Morrison), clearing my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." I said, breaking into reality. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom first."

I went to the bathroom, which was near the bar. Once I was in, I checked my surroundings and locked the door. Good, no one in sight. I slowly made my way to the mirrors/sinks. I looked in the mirror in front of me, my reflection haunting me. What is wrong with you, Jeff! I clawed at my hair, giving it a rough pull. Pull yourself together! You've worked so hard to get rid of your demons, the things that ruined your career.

Just one beer can't hurt...

Just one measly drug can't hurt...

I've told myself this plenty of times and it has gotten me to the wrong places. These things have given me many, many terrible effects. I violated the wellness policy not once, but twice. Drugs and alcohol have ruined my career and life. Just forget about them!

"Look forward." I whispered to myself in a shaky voice. "Don't look back."

"Drugs and alcohol are what made your life a fucking disaster!" I continued. "Just fight them off to save your job!"

I wanted the WWE to trust me. My fans to trust me. My friends and family to trust me. I've fought off the drugs and alcohol before. I did this not to long ago. Just listen to your instincts.

I ran a hand through my hair and took one last look at my reflection before heading back out, passing the bar on my way.

"What took you so long?" asked Phil as I approached our table. "You got a stomachache or something?"

"No." I replied. "I'm just gonna go home."

"Why? Aren't you hungry?" asked John.

I shook my head. "Not right now."

"I can drive you home." said Phil.

"It's okay, I can walk back." I said before saying goodbye and leaving.

I walked out in shame, ignoring everything and everyone in my path.

I automatically stopped when I spotted a liquor store. I gazed at it, wanting to purchase any type of alcohol. I can't.

"Hey, kid." A guy around his late 60s announced. "You want some?" He pointed at the bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"I don't know." I replied, feeling a bit of guilt in my gut.

He shook the bottle in front of my face and said, "A sip can change everything."

"No thanks." I finally said, no matter how much a part of me wanted it.

"You want some of this instead?" He said, pulling out a bag of marijuana and a few other drugs.

"Uh, no thanks." I said in a shaky voice.

Before he could reply, I ran off. I ran until I finally reached the hotel I was staying in.

I went to my room, every bit of guilt in me. Why did I even stop? Stop and fight to keep what and who you love!

I made my way to the living room, my feet dragging me to the couch. Eventually, they gave out and I sat down.

My life has been a nightmare. I can't even save myself! I groaned. Why do these bad things creep up on me? I let others down. Of course, I don't want to do that again. I promised that I will look ahead and I'm gonna do just that!

I quickly got up and grabbed my phone, dialing a number I knew too well.

As I expected, I was sent to voicemail.

"Please answer me when you get the chance. I'd like your help in a crisis that's crawling up on me." I spoke into the phone before setting it down on the table next to me.

I sighed, hearing a knock on my door during the process. I walked to the door, looking into the peep hole this time. It was Phil.

"Uh, hi." I said after I opened the door.

"Hey." He simply replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied, moving to the side in order for him to enter.

"So, what happened with you earlier?" Phil asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Nothing." I lied as I made my way to the living room, making no eye contact.

"Jeff, really what happened?" Phil asked, getting a hold of my wrist.

"It's too big of a problem." I said, trying to get out of his grip. "Only Matt can help me."

"If it's about your past addictions, I can help you." Phil said, looking me in the eyes.

"I need help." I replied. "I need it more than ever."

"I can help you." Phil said. "Although I say 'Straight Edge means I'm better than you' a lot, Straight Edge also means to help people facing the things I'm avoiding."

"So you're willing to help keep me away from drugs and alcohol?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep."

"But you hated me before." I replied.

"That was the past, Jeff." Phil replied. "I've learned to stop being such a jerk because it wasn't helping the both of us."

Okay, this was starting to warm my heart a bit. He was actually willing to help me. Willing to be my friend.

Without thinking, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

Fuck, I think I screwed up. Definitely.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 _ **Jeff's POV**_

 _Flashback:_

 _"That was the past, Jeff." Phil replied. "I've learned to stop being such a jerk because it wasn't helping the both of us."_

 _Okay, this was starting to warm my heart a bit. He was actually willing to help me. Willing to be my friend._

 _Without thinking, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his._

 _Fuck, I think I screwed up. Definitely._

 _End of Flashback._

I immediately pulled away, realizing what I did. I ruined things, again.

"Whoa." Phil said, amazed. "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry." I murmured quietly. "I didn't mean to kiss you."

"Oh, it's fine." Phil replied with a chuckle. "We had like seven or eight years of sexual tension between us and why didn't we do it then?"

"You call us bickering nonsense to each other sexual tension?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well, yeah." He stated. "I knew you wanted me since day one."

"Back then? No way." I said. "I was too mad to have the hots for you."

"Well now you seem to think that I'm a sexy motherfucker." Phil said with a smirk.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, a light blush on my face. "Shut up."

"Make me." He challenged, stepping closer to me.

"Okay. You're on," I whispered. "But you owe me."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Short and sweet.

"I owe you for that?" Phil asked. "That was nothing!"

"Well it made you shut up for a second." I replied with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever." Phil grumbled.

I walked over to where I left my phone and grabbed it. I also grabbed my room key.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked.

"To John's hotel room." I replied. "I kinda feel bad for leaving you guys without an explanation."

"Oh, okay." Phil said. "Can I come?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Once we were out of my room, we headed down the hallway to where John's room was. Phil followed behind me because he had no idea where John's room was.

When I was at his door, I knocked a couple of times before he opened it, revealing a shirtless figure.

"Hey." John said with a grin.

"Hi." I replied. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." He simply said. "We all know what you're going through. We can help."

"You're the best." I replied, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Like a true friend, he hugged back. It was a sweet moment.

Phil cleared his throat, annoyed. "I hate to ruin your little love scene, but can I come in?"

John laughed nervously and said, "Yeah, come on in."

Phil's jealous. Makes sense.

"Phil's definitely jealous." John said as soon as Phil walked inside his room. "Something happened between you two?"

"Yeah." I replied. "We kissed. Well, I kissed him and he kissed back."

"Would you mind if we did that?" John joked.

"Kiss a hot, shirtless guy?" I replied. "Not at all."

"We can arrange it." John smirked.

"Yep." I said, smirking too. "And in front of Phil."

"Kissing a friend, not strange at all." said John before we walked into his room.

"How about making out with a friend?" I added. "Is that strange?"

"If that friend's Jeff Hardy, then it's not strange." He replied, approaching the living room. I followed.

Did John just flirt with me? Yes, yes he did. Phil also flirted with me earlier. (We also kissed, for Pete's sake!) I'm baffled by my luck. Can this day get any better? Maybe they're just trying to distract me from my old habits. Just maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! I hope this makes up for the shorter previous chapter. Please enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 _ **Jeff's POV**_

After a good conversation with John (and Phil), I decided to head back to my hotel room to pack up for the next WWE Live! show in another city. It took a good twenty minutes for me to pack my things and put them in my suitcase, considering the fact that I didn't have many things right now. I only had the basic things that I needed. That reminds me, pick up more basic necessities later.

After that, I decided to brush my teeth and finally head to bed. That sleep I received was definitely well deserved.

 _A few hours later, in the morning._

Of course, my annoying alarm woke me up. It always does on busier days. With the sound of the alarm, I tiredly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. My towel was already in there, so I decided to shower. I changed into new clothes shortly after that. Once that was done, I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door.

I was met by a few familiar faces in the lobby.

"Hey, Jeff." A familiar voice called, grabbing my attention.

"John?" I said, turning around. Yep, it was him. "Oh, hey."

"You excited and ready to go?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied. "It's the second city I'm going to as of my return."

"That's good." He simply said.

I walked over to the parking lot, John following behind me.

"So, who's your seat buddy?" asked John, breaking the silence. "You know, on the plane?"

"I think it's Randy." I replied. "Yours?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Phil." John said, answering my question. "I guess you could say I'm pretty lucky."

"Honestly, you are pretty lucky." I admitted. "Although he's cool, I'm stuck with Randy."

"We could switch," He suggested. "If you do me a favor."

"What's the favor?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Just being a good friend and unpacking my things for me once we get to the next hotel." He replied.

"That's not fair." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I have to do the most work."

"You'll get something in return." John replied, smirking. "Once you talk to Phil, he'll probably fuck you after you unpack my things."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But if you're lying, I'm going to do something bad to you."

"That won't be necessary." John assured. "You'll love me after you get your well deserved prize."

"Okay, I understand." I said, walking to my car. "So, do you need a ride?"

"Sure." John replied. "But to make your life way easier, I'll drive us there, in your car. I want you to save your energy for later."

"You're really confident about me getting fucked, aren't you?" I asked, opening the door to the passenger seat.

"I'm just lending a helping hand." John replied as I passed the keys to him. "I want my very good friend to get laid."

I laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah really." said John, opening the door to the driving seat of the car.

"You just want want me to do hard work." I replied as soon as we were both in the car. "Lots and lots of it."

"Hard work like sucking off your hot friends?" John teased, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I replied sarcastically. "Like I'd suck you off."

"You would, though." John teased again. "You called me hot so many times that you'd love to suck me off."

"Oh, John." I said with a sigh. "We have such a special friendship.

"I know." John replied, starting the car. Soon, we were on our way to the airport.

 _Thirty minutes later._

We finally arrived at the airport, with plenty of time to spare. Once there, I saw a few friends, including Phil.

"Good luck, my friend." said John, patting my back.

"You too." I replied before walking over to Phil.

Phil was talking to Kofi when I approached him. He looked good in his cargo shorts and band T-shirt.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them.

"Hey, babe." Phil said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll just leave you two alone." said Kofi before waving goodbye and walking away.

Phil called me "babe." Wow.

"You called me babe. What's that about?" I asked.

Before I could get an answer, Phil pulled me closer and kissed me. Unexpectedly, I couldn't resist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Phil." I whined after I pulled away. "Not in public."

"Fuck that." Phil replied. "I'll kiss you in public, no matter how much hate I get."

I sighed and said, "Let's just get into the plane already."

"Yes, sir." Phil replied.

After going through usual airport procedures, we finally entered the actual plane. We took our seats and waited for the plane to take off to the next city. This is going to be an interesting plane ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! I apologize for not updating this story for so long. Therefore, I wrote a longer chapter to make up for it. Anyways, please enjoy and don't hesitate to review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 _ **Jeff's POV**_

 ** _After the plane ride_**

"Where is my car key?!" I said with a groan. I searched throughout all my pockets and I still couldn't find them. And then I remembered...

"John, where the hell is my car key?" I asked just after I dialed his number.

"Don't worry, Jeff." John said casually. "It's safe in my pocket."

"Just please come down here and give the key to me." I replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, sir." John said. "I'm just in a little dilemma right now, but I'll give you your key in no time."

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"One of the girls got sick and barfed. And it was in the middle of the back isle." John said. "You're lucky you sat in the front."

"That sounds gross." I replied, a bit disgusted. "Anyways, just hurry up and bring my key to safety."

"I'm on it." John said. "See ya later. "

"Okay. Bye." I replied before ending the call and putting my phone.

I turned to Phil and said, "We'll just have to wait."

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

"Thanks for bringing my key to safety." I said, a smile on my face. Yay, now I can leave! "I definitely owe you for not losing it."

"No problem." John replied, a smirk on his face. "You already owe me, but I wouldn't mind you doing me another favor."

"And what's the favor?" Phil asked, a bit annoyed.

"I dunno, a ride to the hotel." John said with a shrug. "I really need a good shower."

"Alright, your wish is my command." I said, twirling the keys around my fingers.

"Ooh, can you do me one more favor?" John asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh, sure." This did not sound good.

"Can you call me master?" John Morrison everybody. The guy I call my good friend.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. And this is what I get myself into. "Just to stop you from asking for more favors."

"To stop any more trouble, I think I'll drive." Phil chimed in. I handed him the keys and sighed in relief.

"I need some sleep." I whined, dragging my suitcase to the car lot. "And coffee."

"I'll buy you some coffee." Phil said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Anything you want."

Once we were in the car, I realized we were in Cameron. Finally.

"I'm home." I said happily.

"Not technically." John replied.

"Shut up." I said, leaning back in my seat. Why did I chose to sit next to him?

"Shut up, master." John corrected me.

"Okay, fuck! Shut up, master! You happy?" I snapped. Here I go again.

"Splendid." John replied, taken aback by my sudden tone of voice. "Jeez, I didn't mean to get you mad."

"Sorry, my temper got the best of me." I apologized. Don't wanna ruin my friendships again. I majorly screwed up last time.

"It's fine, Jeffy." John replied, wrapping his arms around me to embrace me in a hug. Obviously, he was smirking.

Jeffy? Why this nickname? Or should I call it a pet name? Definitely a pet name. I just brushed away my thoughts and rested my head on his chest. I had to admit it, hugging in a car is kinda weird, but it felt heart warming.

 ** _Another 20 minutes later_**

"We're here." Phil announced. Yes!

I practically jumped out of the back seat and out of the car at the sound of those words.

"Whoa, hold your horses there." Phil said getting a hold of my wrist, stopping me from going any further.

"Yeah, you forgot your suitcase." John chimed in, pulling my suitcase out of the car.

"Oh, sorry." I said with a nervous laugh, grabbing my suitcase.

I wriggled out of Phil's grasp and grabbed my keys. "I'm gonna go see if see if Vince is here to ask if I could go to my actual home, if you two are wondering why I'm in such a rush."

"That's a perk if being i n your hometown." Phil pointed out. "You get to go home. I wish I was in Chicago right now."

"I was kinda thinking about taking you with me." I replied shyly.

"Oh, okay." Phil said with a nod. "Let's go then."

"Hey." John chimed in. "What about me?"

"You can come if you want, there's plenty of room." I replied. "To feel relaxed and comfortable is what's important."

"Yeah, I'll come with." John said with a smile. "I've just gotta do a few things though. Just text me your address and I'll meet you two there."

And with that, he turned and went to do whatever he pleased.

"Let's just go see if Vince is here now." I suggested, turning to face Phil.

Once I did, I was met with his lips on mine. I just gave in since we were "alone." Probably not a good idea.

"Whoa there." I said as soon as I pulled away. "Although it feels right, it's probably not the best idea."

"I don't really care, though." Phil simply replied. "Anyways, lets go ask if we can go over to your house instead of that lousy hotel room. We've got a lot of fucking to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! I apologize for not updating due to school starting again. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! Review as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone used in this fanfiction. All wrestlers are rightfully owned by themselves or the WWE.**

 _ **Jeff's POV**_

"Stop. Please." I managed to whine as I felt a pair of lips on my neck. "Someone's knocking on the door."

"They can wait." Phil murmured.

Yes, Vince let me stay at my actual home. Surprising to see him nice, right?

The knocks only grew louder, which annoyed me. "Stop, now."

"I wanted to get to part two." Phil grumbled, stepping back a bit.

"Maybe later." I replied. "Right now I need to fix my hair, put on some clothes, and finally open the front door to stop that obnoxious knocking."

"Alright then." Phil replied with a nod. "You better keep your words, though."

"I will." I assured, walking to the other side of my bed, where my clothes lied.

I slipped into my clothes and put my hair into a simple bun. Easy as that. And now to stop that obnoxious knocking...

"I wonder who's bothering me now." I said to myself quietly as I opened the door.

"Hello, Jeff." I was met face to face with my brother Matt. He didn't look impressed.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, my eyes wandering to the ground.

Unlike me, his eyes were glued to me. "I heard you were in town, so I wanted to see ya. See your show."

"Oh." I still didn't make eye contact.

"Jeff, look at me." Matt said, tipping my chin upward so I could face him. "I'm not a perfect brother, you know that. I'm sorry for getting all into your personal life, I was just watching out for you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Matt..." I said, lost for words.

"Brothers fight, but they always have each other's back." Matt continued. "Just know, I wanna be there for you. I wanna help you. I wanna be the best brother I can possibly be."

"Aw, Matt. I don't know what to say." I replied. "You've been there for me since day one. I know you were watching out for me."

"Let's just put this fighting aside and be the good sons mom wanted us to be." Matt said.

I simply hugged my brother tightly, no words spoken. Let's be good for mom. For dad too.

Once I pulled away from the hug, I pulled open the door and said, "Come in, Matt."

Once we were both in, I shut the door behind me. I led him to the living room afterwards. "So, uh, just do what you want."

"Yeah, okay." said Matt, grabbing the TV remote and sitting down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." I announced before I quickly rushed down the hallway to my room.

"Matt's here." I said as I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"I guess we can fuck in under five minutes." said Phil before crashing his lips to mine.

I immediately kissed back because I simply couldn't resist.

"Wait a minute." I said a few seconds afterward, breaking the kiss. "No matter how good it feels, my brother, who's watching out for me, is here."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll stop." said Phil, stepping back. "Anyways, I'm going to get something to drink."

I simply sat on my bed and said, "Oh, okay."

Once he disappeared into the hallway, I got up to see what was going to happen.

"JEFF!" Oh no.

"Yes?" I responded once I was in the living room.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Matt, pointing at Phil.

"He's, uh, staying here." I replied quietly. "John, as in Morrison, is staying here too."

"Just to warn you now, nothing bad is going to happen." Phil chimed in.

"Hmm." Matt eyed us both. "Okay, I believe you two."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"For now." Matt continued, resuming to watching TV.

"Matt, I promise that nothing will happen between the two of us." I assured him. "Nothing will happen with John and I either."

"Okay." He replied, eyes still locked on the TV screen.

"That's it?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah. It doesn't really matter what happens anymore, but if anything terrible happens, I've got your back." He simply replied.

"That's fair enough." I said before a knock on the door interrupted my further words.

I walked over to the door and swung it open, not even bothering to check who it was this time.

"What took you so long?" I asked. "Did you get lost? You should have called if you did."

"No, no. I didn't." said John, the person who was knocking. "I just picked some things up. Just for you.

He held up a bag of snacks and a few other goodies.

"Aw thanks!" I said, taking the bag from his hands. "I was a little hungry."

"Yeah, I could tell." John said with a grin.

"Whatever." I replied. "Anyways, you can come in."

"Thanks." He replied, stepping inside.

We made our way to the living room once we were both in.

"Yay, more humans." Phil said, voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Yay, more upsets to this world." John replied with just the same amount of sarcasm.

"Touché." Phil replied.

I just sat down on the couch and looked inside the bag. Then something caught my attention.

"Fudge!" I yelled out loud. All eyes were on me.

"Fudge?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, fudge." I replied, pulling the treat out of the bag.

"I bought that." John pointed out.

"The fudge or the childish emo guy?" Phil asked.

"Both." John replied jokingly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said with pure sarcasm. "And I'm not emo!"

"Says the guy who looks like he shops at Hot Topic." Phil replied.

"He's kinda got a point there." Matt chimed in.

"Hey! I thought you had my back!" I said with a pout.

"But it's kinda true." Matt replied.

"I'm going to my room." I said, grabbing the bag of goodies. "And I'm taking this with me."

"Wait, Jeff!" John yelled. "I wanted some."

"Then come with me." I suggested, extending my hand out. "We'll watch a movie and eat these delicious snacks without them."

"Deal!" John replied, grabbing my hand.

"See ya, suckers!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue.

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY! YOU COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE SNACKS RIGHT NOW!"


End file.
